The Kaitlin Chronicles: Songs From Season 3
The Kaitlin Chronicles: Songs From Season 3'' ''is a soundtrack containing all the songs heard in Season 3. It is a two-disc set, with 32 tracks on each disc. Tracks Disc 1 # "Let's Get Going" from "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" # "The Teamwork Song" from "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" # "White World" from Sonic Generations (heard in "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" # "Splash Hill (Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1)" from ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games ''(heard in "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" # "Metal Sonic All-Star" from ''Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed ''(heard in "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event") # "All Hail Shadow" from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 06 ''(heard in "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event") # "Final Boss" from ''Sonic Lost World ''(heard in "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" and "Super Kaitlin!") # "Reach for the Stars (Sonic Colors)" from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''(heard in "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event") # "Live Life" from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''(heard in "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event") # "Kamek" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "Don't Doubt, Don't Pout") # "Chalk Outline" by Three Days Grace (heard in "Stuck In A Ditch" and "The End Is Near, Part 1") # "Theme of Sticks" from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''(heard in "Stuck In A Ditch") # "Opening Credits" from "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town" # "Ice Ice Outpost" from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(heard in "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town") # "Some Christmas Nights" from "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town" # "Wendy Battle" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "A Dramatic Turn") # "Schoolhouse Polka" from ''VeggieTales: Sumo of the Opera ''(heard in "A Dramatic Turn") # "Prisma Cafe" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "Back Into Olivia's Mind" and "The Legend of Savannah") # "Vortex Island" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "Back Into Olivia's Mind") # "Feel Invincible" by Skillet (heard in "Just Use Your Imagination") # "Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 64)" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "Just Use Your Imagination") # "The Super Kaitlin Theme Song" from "Super Kaitlin!" # "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield (heard in "Super Kaitlin!") # "Fortune Island" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "Super Kaitlin!") # "Super Bell Hill" from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(heard in "Sucked Into The Video Game") # "Double Cherry Pass" from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(heard in "Sucked Into The Video Game") # "Shifty Boo Mansion" from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(heard in "Sucked Into The Video Game") # "Bowser's Lava Lake Keep" from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(heard in "Sucked Into The Video Game") # "The Great Tower Showdown 1" from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(heard in "Sucked Into The Video Game") # "Invincible" from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(heard in "Sucked Into The Video Game") # "Opening" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "The Legend of Savannah" and "The End Is Near, Part 2") # "Misty Lake" from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''(heard in "The Legend of Savannah") Disc 2 # "Master of Puppets" by Metallica (heard in "The Legend of Savannah") # "Bowser" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "The Legend of Savannah" and "The Greatest Easter Egg Hunt Ever!") # "Boss Rush" from ''Sonic Lost World ''(heard in "The Legend of Savannah") # "Crimson Tower" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "Anti-Love") # "Love Your Neighbor (cover)" from "Anti-Love" # "Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash (heard in "I Dream Of Kaitlin") # "Black Beatles" by Rae Shremmurd (heard in "Olivia and the Great Battle") # "Knight of the Wind" from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''(heard in "Olivia and the Great Battle") # "Side to Side" by Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj (heard in "Party 'Til We're Purple") # "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites" by Skrillex (heard in "Party 'Til We're Purple") # "Checkpoint" by Nitro Fun and Hyper Potions (heard in "Party 'Til We're Purple") # "Kaitlin Tales (VeggieTales Theme Song parody)" from "Club Kaitlin" # "King Kaliente" from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(heard in "Club Kaitlin") # "Canoeing" from ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games ''(heard in "The Greatest Easter Egg Hunt Ever!") # "The Chimp's Challenge" from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(heard in "The Greatest Easter Egg Hunt Ever!") # "Midnight Owl (Bayou Drums Ver.)" from ''Sonic Lost World ''(heard in "A Beautiful Brain") # "We Are Number One" from ''LazyTown ''(heard in "The Man With Two Kaitlins") # "Groose's Theme" from ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ''(heard in "A Series Of Unfortunate Events" and "You Can't Leave Yet!") # "Sonic Heroes (Instrumental)" from ''Sonic Runners ''(heard in "You Can't Leave Yet!") # "Luma and the Hat" from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(heard in "You Can't Leave Yet!") # "Emerald Beach (Sonic Battle)" from ''Sonic Generations ''(heard in "You Can't Leave Yet!") # "You've Got A Friend In Me" by Randy Newman (heard in "You Can't Leave Yet!") # "Puzzle Plank Galaxy" from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(heard in "You Can't Leave Yet!") # "Mushroom Bridge Ver. 2" from ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games ''(heard in "Kaitlin and the Sports Car") # "Blackout (Final Boss Phase 2)" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "The End Is Near, Part 1") # "Final Boss Phase 2 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)" from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''(heard in "The End Is Near, Part 1") # "Paris" by The Chainsmokers (heard in "The End Is Near, Part 1") # "Desert Ruins" from ''Sonic Lost World ''(heard in "The End Is Near, Part 2") # "Time Eater" from ''Sonic Generations ''(heard in "The End Is Near, Part 2") # "Sayonara" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "The End Is Near, Part 2") # "Peace Once More" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "The End Is Near, Part 2") # "Credits Medley" from "The End Is Near, Part 2" Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles